Time And Time Again
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Harry runs from the Dursley home after his third year and after two days at the leaky cauldron, he decided to get an inheritance test from Gringotts. The results are shocking. And what do Harry's father and the new DADA teacher have in common? They're the same person but with different names. James was not in Godric's Hollow when Lily was killed. But no one knew that. Before GoF!
1. prologue

12 and a half years ago

December 1981

James was on the North American continent now. He had heard a few weeks ago that everyone back home thought he was dead, but couldn't find his body, so he moved around only using his other first name that only his deceased parents, the school and Lily knew.

He was now at Alkali lake in Canada, a place where Lily had dreamed of visiting. James knew it neared Christmas. It would be the first one without his family.

He screamed, tore his sunglasses off and something shocking happened. Red lasers came out of his eyes. They wouldn't turn off. Only his eye lids and expensive ruby Cortez glasses held them back.

There was only one thing to do. He had to go to New York and find this Charles Xavier guy. He helped Jean with her telepathy, so why couldn't he help him with this?

James apperated to the school. He knocked on the door. Jean opened the door.

"James? I thought you were dead." Jean said in a whisper

"Well I'm not." He said in a pure James Potter fashion, "And I would like it if you call me Scott from now on."

But before Jean could reply the two were interrupted by Professor Xavier.

"Jean who is this?" Xavier asked

"I'm Scott Summers, sir." James said

Charles notes James's slight British accent. He tried to look through James's mind but hit a road block.

And unknown to him Jean and James were having a conversation of their own.

Over the years James slowly lost his accent and became Scott and became an X-man. He never forgot that Halloween night. He married Jean about two years after he showed up at the school.

About a year after arriving at the school, James was confronted by two Gringotts goblins in the middle of the night. And one was griphook, the Potter manager from England.

Present day

July 1994

Harry was in Gringotts wizard bank. It was the summer after his third year and he was bored stiff. Remus had written to tell him that Dumbledore refused the letter of resignation and he would continue as DADA professor with the help of a American mutant wizard defense teacher by the name of Scott Summers.

Harry had never heard of him.

After Harry ran from the Dursley home a week after he got there, he went to Diagon Alley the same way he did the year before. The Knight Bus. And after two days into his stay, Harry decided to get a inheritance test to see what he owned and how rich he was. And what was the result sheet shocked Harry to high heaven.

Harry James Scott Potter

Father: James Scott 'Prongs' Charlus Potter (mutant wizard, animagus)

(Alive, living in New York City, NY, USA as Scott Christopher Summers aka Cyclops)

(Called one eye from coworker)

Mother: Lilian 'Lily' Marie Potter née Evans (witch)

(deceased)

Godfathers: 

Sirius 'Padfoot' Orion Black (animagus)

(Alive, on the run for crimes he did not commit)

(Suggest talking to Madame Bones of the DMLE)

Remus 'Moony' Jonathan Lupin (werewolf)

(Alive, Living in family home in Haltwhistle near Hadrian's wall)

Godmothers:

Alice Longbottom née Fortescue (witch)

(Alive, in permanent spell damage ward in St Mungo's with husband)

Wanda Maximoff (mutant witch)

(Alive, in Hydra facility in Sacovia with twin brother)

Grandparents:

Father's side:

Charlus 'Charlie' Fleamont Potter (deceased)

Dorea 'Andy' Andromeda Potter née Black (deceased)

Mother's side:

Matthew 'Matt' Lenard Evans (deceased)

Elizabeth 'Bethe' Rose Evans née Grey (deceased)

Other family:

Mother's side:

Mary~Lavender Storm née Evans (Aunt)(Recently deceased)

Petunia Dursley née Evans (Aunt)

Jean Grey (First cousin once removed, Married to father)

Madeline Pryor (Jean's clone)

John and Elaine Grey (grandmother's brother and sister-in-law and Jean's parents)

Daniel Grey (Jean's younger brother)

Sara Bailey née Grey (Jean's older sister)

Sue Jonny Storm (cousin's from mother's oldest sister) 

Notable Ancestors:

Godric Gryffindor (father's side)(deceased)

Rowena Ravenclaw (mother's side)(deceased)

Helga Hufflepuff (both sides)(deceased)

Selizar Slytherin (Father's side)(deceased)

Morgana Le Fey (mother's side)(deceased)

Merlin Emmers (mother's side)(deceased)

Arthur Prngragon (father's side)(deceased)

Mutant ability:

Red Lasers from eyes (Has not yet surfaced)(Unlike father you can control them)

Other abilities:

Parseltongue

(Can speak to snakes and snake like creatures)

Metamorphmagus

(Untrained)

(Suggest talking to Auror Nymphadora Tonks)


	2. Chapter 1

AN: {} = someone talking on computer.

The burrow

Harry walked into the burrow from the Floo that was in the shed. He knew he was early but he needed help from his surrogate family.

"Harry why are you here early, dear?" Molly asked

"I need help from you and Arthur. It involves some members of my family." Harry said

Harry was ushered to Arthur's study in the basement by Molly. The basement had bookshelves on one wall and there was several couches all over the place. On one of the smaller walls the desk was set up like what Harry would have imagined Arthur's desk at the ministry would look like.

When the door was closed Harry showed Molly and Arthur the inheritance test he gotten that morning.

"I'm really confused. I thought my father was dead." Harry said, "Everyone around me said he was dead. The Professors at school, hagrid. Everyone."

"No one told you?" Arthur asked

"Told me what? Remember people like keeping things from me." Harry replies

"Well, that Halloween night your father's body was never found by the ministry officials or by Dumbledore and his people. The ministry thought a spell was on the body when he was killed and it would turn up sooner or later. But Dumbledore had an idea where James was. He had an itchy feeling that your father went out drinking with Remus and Sirius that night." Arthur said

Arthur now knew Sirius was not a criminal. And because of this, Arthur requested a trial for Sirius. The court date was set for next week. The week that Harry was supposed to come over.

"Over time, when it didn't return, everyone forgot about your father's body and went on with their lives. A small group of people thought it went to the empty casket the ministry had buried in his place." Arthur said, "But this just adds to the mess the ministry tried to cover up all those years ago."

Harry sits down on one of the nearby couches that were lining the walls. He had gotten a letter a couple of days ago from his Uncle John and Aunt Elaine saying that they thought James was alive. But it wasn't for curtain. They couldn't see his eyes or ability to transform into prongs.

Molly soon contacted her squib/mutant cousin Charles Xavier in the nearby fireplace, seeing as James was in his mansion working as the English teacher.

Arthur and Molly went into the sitting room where everyone was gathered. Molly said to the kids that Bill and Charlie, who just arrived, were in charge as she and Arthur were going to see Charles in New York. And Harry needed to talk to his cousin that worked with Charles.

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters

James was in the kitchen. He looked to the scotch tapped Crayola box in front of him. You see it was a special crayon box.

You know those empty cigarette papers with the built in filters one can buy at a smoke shop?

Well, James filled those with marijuana. See he had gotten a medical license for the stuff when his therapist declared him depressed enough for James was a good candidate for the stuff. Well, the depression was one of the symptoms James was having after fighting the wizard war and seeing his wife dead. He basically had PTSD as his therapist said. James only heard the term once in his life when he met Lily's father. His therapist was a muggle born wizard named Liam, and he didn't like the wizard world all that much. Claimed it had too much prejudice for it to be safe for wizards like him.

Logan was sitting across from James, wondering what was so special about the crayon box. The two had gotten off on a rocky start when Logan came to the school but soon became good friends. With Logan seeing that his co worker was actually a lax guy at times. James had a feeling that Logan could fill the void that Remus, Sirius and Peter left when he came here.

The two had heard people enter the mansion and go into the Professor's office. Logan started to get antsy and James has an idea. James had secretly bugged the Professors office with cameras and listening devices when he got to the school years ago.

They were all connected to his laptop. The two watched the meeting that was taking place in the office.

{"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" The Professor asked}

{"Please just call me Harry." The boy said}

"As you wish." Charles said

"Hey one eye, the boy kinda looks like you." Logan said jokingly

James gave a short sneer to the feral mutant next to him then turned back to the laptop in front of him.

James knew it was Harry. He had told Griphook, all those years ago, that if Harry ever came into the bank requesting a inheritance test, give it to him.

{"Well. You are apparently harboring my father, unknowingly." Harry said}

{"What's his name?" Charles asked}

{"Well, his birth name is James Scott Chralus Potter but he may have told you that his name is Scott Summers." Harry said}

Logan looked to James.

"You lied to us bub." Logan growled to the man next to him

James's face palmed. He was very afraid of wolverine's wrath. Everyone at the school was.

James noticed that his son had his arms wrapped around himself. He remembered that Lily used to do that when she was nervous. It gave her some level of comfort that people couldn't. Jean did that sometimes as well. Usually when training her powers with James.

The Professor said to James that each year he reduces the block he put on Jean and gives her more power. But only by a small percentage.

{"Why would he do that?" Charles asked}

{"Everyone back in England believes him to be dead. Now I am only here to get answers. And when he comes to help my friend Remus at Hogwarts, I may be force to reveal his true identity." Harry said}

{"Why is that?" Charles asked#

{"I look EXACTLY like my father but with my mother's eyes. And my friends who have seen the pictures I have of my parents will connect the dots. Especially with seeing all the teachers at breakfast, lunch and dinner." Harry said, "And Remus knows my father's scent well."}

Charles nodded in understanding.

Bobby Drake came up behind the two adult mutant he studied under.

"What are you two watching?" He asked

"A meeting in the Professor's office." James said

Bobby looked onto the screen and his eyes widened.

"Shit. That's Harry Potter." Bobby said

"Who?" Logan asked

"His mother Lily sacrificed herself for her only son and Harry ended up surviving the killing curse because of that." Bobby said

"How do you know all of this?" James asked

"My girlfriend, Hermione Granger is his friend. And I had met him a couple of times over the years." Bobby said

{"Bobby I know you're watching so meet me at the front steps." Harry said}

The professor smiled. He knew James had bugged his office. And it was nice for James to see his son had figured it out within an hour. It had taken Professor Xavier a couple of weeks to figure it out. That just proves that Harry was a Murarders son.

Bobby walked away from the elder mutants and to the front steps. When he got there he saw Harry already waiting for him. From Bobby's prospective there was something off about the BWL. He also saw it on the screen of James's laptop.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Bobby asked his friend

Harry looked to the ice controlling mutant. There was sadness and worry in his emerald green eyes.

"No, Bobby I'm not." Harry said

Harry handed his friend a sheet of parchment. And on the parchment had one name.

Hermione Jean Granger (Potter)

(Harry Potter's twin sister)

(Supposed to look like mother but with father's eyes)

"I don't understand." Bobby said

"Earlier today I went to Gringotts wizard bank. And I took an inheritance test. An inheritance test only shows you immediate family, abilities and notable ancestors. But it doesn't show you weather or not you have long lost siblings." Harry said

He pauses for a couple of seconds to take a breather.

"That test is called, the runaway. I took it because I was bored and I needed time to gather myself before I went to the Weasley home." Harry said

"So your saying that Hermione is your long lost twin?" Bobby asked

"According to Griphook, my account manager, she was taken to the Granger's the night mum was killed. By my father no less. We grew up knowing nothing of each other. And when we did meet again at Hogwarts, we did not know we were siblings let alone twins." Harry said

"What are we going to do?" Bobby asked

"Griphook sent a letter to Hermione requesting her presence in his office. That is when he will tell her about this. He will send me the same letter but my name." Harry said

"How do you think she will react to the news?" Bobby asked

"Badly. And from what she told me, she already knew she was adopted and wants to look for her birth family when she graduates." Harry said

"But she will find out sooner then she expected." Bobby said

"Yep." Harry said

The two boys walk back into the mansion. The plan was for Bobby to get his wallet and jacket so they could go to the nearby store and get some food. See in this school, if you want special food and don't really want to share it with everyone else, you put it in the footlocker at the end of ones bed.

But when through the threshold of the building, they see James was waiting for Harry. Harry nods and James leads Harry up to his office. The two talk and Harry gets his answers.

"I understand Dad. I understand about having no choice." Harry said thinking back to the chamber of secrets

He had no choice about killing the giant snake and defeating Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

James then tells Harry why he left Hermione with the Granger's and with all those charms and spells on her. He said he left a letter for her to read before this coming year.


	3. Chapter 2

Potter manner

After Molly and Arthur had gone home to the burrow, James had decided to bring Harry, (Marie) Rouge, Bobby (Iceman), (Remy) gambit, Jean, Logan (Wolverine), (Ororo) Storm, Kurt (Nightcrawler), kitty (Shaddowcat), Peter (colossus) and the Professor to Potter manner.

It was not the first time he and Jean were in the house. They used it for their wedding and honeymoon. And the occasional vacation and safe house.

And Remus had brung Harry here the Christmas before so Harry could see his ancestors portraits. All the potters that came before him. It helped him with the Potter side of the family tree. A project he had to do in his muggle history class he was taking online.

See in the summer before his first year, Harry had gotten an charmed laptop with built in internet and a battery that never died as a birthday present from his uncle Franklin. He had secretly exchanged some money for the gift. So when Harry came to Hogwarts he signed up for online school. A muggle born student had placed an antenna on the school grounds when laptops were invented and came out. It was under a lot of charms, but everyone knew it was there.

And with the laptop Harry had talked to his aunt Mary-lavender before she died and great uncle John about the Evans and the Grey families. Harry was living with Mary-lavender before she died and he got shipped to Petunia.

And that is why he ran. Petunia wanted him to do everything in the house and she and her family do nothing. It wasn't like Mary-lavender's home where they took turns on the chore list. Like one week it would be Harry. The next week it would be Jonny's turn. The week after that was Sue's turn. Then it's the parents. See where I'm going with this?

Harry and his cousin Susan were really close and would helped out with each other's chore weeks so it would go faster. And it wasn't like Mary-lavender and Franklin even cared. They just wanted the chores done. And when Harry went off to Hogwarts Sue demanded that he get her a set of his books too. She got everything except the potions ingredients and the wand.

And that Halloween she went as a witch and used the cauldron as a candy bag. But she did have to make her own wand. Now this year, Sue will have to find her own way to get the books from him.

It wasn't like the summer before second and third year where they took the knight bus with Jonny because Mary-lavender and Franklin were too busy with work.

And because of Sue, Harry and Hermione were competing for the top spot in their year. Hermione knew Harry was really smart. They went to the same school before Hogwarts but in different classes. So Hermione heard rumors from the students and staff about his own intelligence.

Harry wasn't like her though. He had friends he played with. Even if one of them was his cousin. He had traditions. He had more friends then her. He had love. And he had happiness.

Okay, okay, back to the manner. Harry went off to the library (Harry wrote down book titles he thought Sue would like and give them to her on Christmas) and Jean went to the kitchens to get something to eat. James stayed with the group and gives them the grand tour. And after the tour everyone went exploring and Charles went to the library.

Charles was shocked to see Harry engrossed in a book called the mysterious island when he entered the library. Charles also noticed that Guliver's travels and treasure island on the young wizard's lap under the open Jules Vern book.

But as he thought about it. James was a smart man, he had a goofy side and loved pranks, even going as far as helping Bobby with one of his pranks, but James was a smart man.

And from what Jean said, her cousin Lily, Harry's mother, was a genius. Lily had a medical PhD and a hospice license and was working towards working at London's finest hospital. The one where rich people and the royal family go too.

This made Charles to believe that Harry had gotten his mother's brains and his father's personality.

Harry looked up and saw the Professor in the doorway.

"Hello professor. Can I help you find a book?" Harry asked

"Does this library have 20,000 leagues under the sea?" Charles asked

Harry waved his hand a certain way and the book Charles asked for floated down into his hand. This was a trick that only people with the Potter name could do. Remus taught Harry the trick after seeing Charlus, Dorea and James doing it thousands of times. Harry wondered if Hermione could do it if she was taught.

"Here you go Professor." Harry said handing Charles the book

Charles went to a table and began to read the book. Harry noticed that Professor Xavier had that grandfather you can trust me vibe he noticed on Professor Dumbledore.

(With James)

James was waiting by the fireplace. He had sent a message to Remus for him to come. The two men had kept in contact over the years. So James knew of Sirius getting chucked into Azkaban, then him escaping the summer before and now his trial next week.

And Remus knew of James marrying Jean. Knowing this information practically killed Remus inside. He had visited Harry often when the boy lived was with Mary-lavender. Remus only visited because Mary-lavender was a good friend of his.

When Remus looked to the raven haired boy, a small part of him died not telling people around him that James was alive and married to Jean.

James was eating a large bowl of fruit salad and reading Shakespeare's hamlet when Remus came through the Floo.

"Prongs, what's up?" Remus asked

James heard this and put down the fork and book. He looked to his friend and stood to his feet.

"Harry found me." James said

Remus was gobsmacked.

"Really?" Remus asked

"Yeah. He took a inheritance test and found me. He also found out that I married Jean." James said

This truly shocked the werewolf.

"All those time I went to his house." Remus said

"Who was he living with? You never did tell me that." James asked

"Mary-lavender and her family before she died. Now Dumbledore has him with Petunia. But Harry ran as soon as he could." Remus said

This got James mad. Why didn't Harry not go to Remus? And James voiced this.

"I don't know why. I was able to convince Dumbledore to do Mary-lavender when Lily died and you were believed to be dead." Remus said

James sighed. He sat down with Remus and continued to eat his fruit salad as the two talked. People past the two. And what they saw was true friendship. And when Jean walked past she saw two friends reuniting.

She smiled as she saw this. Jean had met Remus a few times over the years. Even when she went to visit family with her parents and siblings.

Granger home

Hermione was sitting outside sunbathing in her back yard with her best friend Dianna Fox. They two girls had been in the same classes in elementary (primary) school. It was late afternoon. And Dianna's parents went to have a dinner party at a friends house.

They were enjoying one of the few sunny day's in their area. Dianna knew of the wizarding world as she was a halfblood going to that magical school in Dublin.

Dianna was the first person Hermione told about her adoption. The next person was Harry after he saved her from the troll. She could never tell Ron. He'll probably just laugh in her face because of that.

Hermione knew Joan was her birth father's first cousin so they had some blood relation. That's why she called Joan and Henry Aunt and Uncle and not mum and dad.

Earlier Joan gave Hermione a letter from her birth father. She hadn't read the letter yet. She was scared about what was in it.

"Hey Hermione let's open that letter from your father." Dianna said

"Okay." Hermione said timidly

She opens it and Dianna sits next to her reading over her shoulder. Literally.

But before Hermione could read the letter a picture fell out. It had Harry James Scott Hermione Lilian Jean Potter, July 31, 1981 on the back.

Dear Hermione,

First of all my name is James Scott Potter. James Scott is my first name so don't go confusing Scott as my middle name. That area of my name is Charlus.

And I know you had heard stories that say I'm dead, but I'm not. I'm alive and kicking.

By now your twin brother Harry would have found me with the inheritance test he took at Gringotts. Go to him and he will take off the charms and spells I've placed on you as only a blood relative will be able to release them. If Joan had magic she would be able to take them off as she my squib cousin.

(And you also should know the Potter family does not cast away squibs like other families. We encourage them to marry muggle borns. But Joan decided not to marry a muggle born and just marry a muggle.)

You should look like your mother Lily but with my blue eyes. That's why you will have a temper too. That's your redhead showing through.

Hermione you should know that separating you and Harry was the hardest decision I had to make. It almost killed me doing that. I wanted the two of you to know each other. I also wanted the both of you with me. But the wizarding world would have gone crazy if Harry had disappeared. I was told by your mother that Petunia loved you.

You should know that Halloween night You-Know-Who came to our house, you were at the Longbottom's home because Harry was sick and your mother didn't want you sick too and I was out with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The only people who knew that I was even out that night were Frank and Alice Longbottom, your mother, Remus, Sirius and maybe Professor dumbledore.

I've put a spell on this letter so I would know if you opened this. Hermione I love you. When I looked into your eyes I knew you were my little baby girl.

Love your father

James Scott Potter

Hermione was shocked. She was Harry's twin, a Potter and her father was still alive. Hermione started to get panicked. She was starting to understand why she was always in trouble. Her blood couldn't stay away from it. It was like a hereditarily addiction.

Hermione decided to use Dianna's floo and go to the burrow. But Dianna had one condition before Hermione left. She had to go too.

But when the girls got there something out of the ordinary happened. She found out that Harry was convinced to go to Potter manner by their father and was not at the burrow.


	4. Chapter 3

_Potter manner_

Hermione and Dianna walked through the main fireplace of Potter manner. They did not know what to expect. They did not know who they would encounter there. But when they walked through together they saw Remus Lupin talking with some one.

He had tanned skin, blue eyes, the same raven black hair color as Harry and he had a wand in hand. He was very handsome according to Dianna. To Hermione he looked like he could be her father. As she was expecting someone who looked exactly like Harry but with blue eyes.

Someone who had eyes that showed sadness and hurt from having loved ones die before you.

"Hermione what are you doing here." Remus said, "I thought you had something else to do. Or being at the Weasley's?"

Hermione noticed that Remus stopped the other guy from talking the the two of them. Even though Hermione wanted to hear his voice.

"I'm here for Harry to get the spells placed on me off. I was told he knew the counters and was here by Molly and Arthur. Now where is he?" Hermione said

Hermione and Dianna had been directed to the library by the man who Remus had been talking with. When they entered the room, Hermione was amazed. All of the books that were on the walls were so magical to Hermione.

"Can I help you two girls?" A bold man in a wheelchair asked

The two girls recognized the man as Professor X. The leader and founder of the X-men.

And from the looks of the other man, he should have been cyclops the X-men field leader. But Hermione clearly saw blue eyes on him. Eyes that were not covered by ruby Quartz glasses. And there was a wand in his hand.

And the strange thing was, that man had silver bracelets on his wrists. The same ones Hermione had noticed on Harry when he said he had a little bit of a power problem.

Hermione did not know of any X-men being magicals. From what she saw on tv, they did not display any known spells. Well, Dianna had thought Storm was a weather witch. But that's a long shot.

'_Maybe Remus knows the X-men._' Hermione thought

What she and Dianna didn't know was that Professor X had heard Hermione's thought. Or that Professor X saw that Hermione was here for.

"Yes. I am looking for my brother Harry Potter. I was told that he could be found here." Hermione said as she managed to talk around the shock

Harry had heard Hermione's voice asking this, he walked around the corner. He saw her with another person next to her.

"Hermione what are you doing here? Who's this?" Harry asked

"This is Dianna. And I am here for you to take the counter spells and charms off." Hermione said, "So take the spells and charms off of me please."

Knowing the type of wards that where around the manor that hid his magic, Harry sat Hermione down on the nearby chair.

'_Professor could you go to my dad and tell him what I am doing?_' Harry thought to the Professor

'_Of course Harry. Hermione should meet and know her father._' Charles thinks back to Harry

Charles then went off to find James knowing what to do.

Harry, remembering what he was told, got out his wand and started to speak in Latin. Hermione begins to glow blue as the spells and charms that were placed on her began to slowly breakdown.

Once the spells and charms were off, Harry transfigures a scratch piece of paper he had been using into a mirror. Placing it in front of his sister. Hermione see's the real her.

"Wow! I'm, I'm beautiful." Hermione says in awe

Perfect deep blue eyes and wavy dark red hair. She looked like a model.

'_Wow. She looks just like mum did when she was alive._' Harry though

Jean had heard this and smiled.

'_She does look like Lily, doesn't she? The two of you should be proud to be her children, Harry._' Jean thought to Harry

Harry smiles. When Harry had learned of Jean's power, he and Sue gave their permission for her to enter their minds if they were near each other. It was usually to say hi and to say where to meet up.

Especially when Jean wasn't supposed to be seen by the public back in the summer of 1992. It was between first and second year for Harry.

"You know you look just like mum Hermione. But you have dad's eyes." Harry said

Hermione knew that Harry was the only one to know this. As he had pictures of their late mother.

"I look just like mum did?" Hermione asks

Harry nods. He was happy to have his sister.

'_Now I need to bear up Bobby._' Harry thought

'_Not if I can get there first.'_ Jean thought

"Yeah. You do." Harry said. "And Hermione, she was the most amazing beautiful wonderful woman that had ever walked this earth. And Hermione you are just like her."

Hermione begins to cry. Harry puts down the mirror and hugs his sister.

"Can you tell me about her?" Hermione asked

"Mum was beautiful, generous, gentle and a genius. She had a medical PhD and a hospice license and was working towards working at London's finest hospital. The one where rich people and the royal family go too. Right before Voldemort killed her, mum was in the process of writing a book. Something that she would have wanted the both of us to read." Harry said

But something soon happened to Hermione. She begins to hear voices in her head. She hears all of the voices that are on Potter manner and the grounds. She even hears her boyfriend Bobby's voice. Hermione began to panic.

"I'm hearing voices in my head. Harry make it stop." Hermione said

Books and other stuff begin to float around her.

Harry quickly realizes that Hermione's mutant powers must be telepathy and telekinesis. Something she must have inherited from their mother's side of the family.

'_PROFESSOR, HERMIONE IS GETTING HER MUTANT POWERS AND IS LOOSING CONTROL! SHE NEEDS HELP. JEAN PLEASE HELP HER TOO!'_ Harry thinks to the Professor and Jean in a panic

'_Do what I taught you Harry. We are almost there._' Jean thought to Harry

Harry does what he is told and try's to do what Jean taught him if she had ever lost control of her powers.

"Hermione listen to my voice please. Just listen to me." Harry begs

Hermione doesn't listen. Harry tries to enter his sister's mind with his own telepathy. But was pushed out.

Everything Harry is doing is failing. Harry begins to panic. His breath begins to shake and his heart begins to pound.

There was one last thing Harry could do. He begins singing the wedding version of 'hallelujah' by safety suit. This song is Hermione's favorite.

Charles, Jean and James come running into the library right when Harry finishes the song. Dianna doesn't know what is happening. She is worried about her friend being like this.

"I tried Jean. I tried to do what you taught me to do." Harry said

"I know Harry. You did good." Jean said

Professor Xavier put Hermione to sleep. Charles explained that it was to control the chaos and to talk to her. He then looked to Harry and noticed silver bracelets on his wrists.

"Harry what are those on your wrists?" Charles asked

"They keep my telepathy in check. My uncle Franklin made them for me. He did it when we discovered my telepathy. He said that Jean had a pair when she was younger and training her powers." Harry said

"Why didn't I find you then?" Charles asked

"My magic blocked you. As this power is not my main one, my magic thought it would be easier if I did not go to you. I'm not like my father just yet." Harry said

"Do you, by any chance, have a backup set?" Professor asked

"Yeah, I do. You want me to get them for you?" Harry asked

"Yes please." Charles said

Harry quickly got the second set of bracelets. Harry handed them to the Professor who put them on the sleeping Hermione.

Everyone had felt Hermione's power shifting down. Even Dianna could feel the shift. Harry had detected Hermione's power going on the right direction. Like his had.

When Charles entered Hermione's mind, the others sat down. Jean stayed alert in case she was needed.

Dianna left the library. She did not want to see her friend like that.

(In Hermione's mind)

"Hey Harry. Harry!" Hermione yells, "LISTEN TO ME!"

Hermione tries everything. But nothing had worked.

"He won't hear you. None of them will." A voice said

Hermione turns to see Professor Xavier standing near her.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked

"We are inside of your mind Ms. Potter." Professor Xavier said

Hermione was shocked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"You got your mutant power. You then lost control. Your brother Harry had to try and stop you on his own. Even with his weak telepathy, he did good." Professor said

Hermione didn't know Harry had weak telepathy. Maybe that's why Harry always meditated when he wasn't doing homework. After all he and Hermione were in Gryffindor with Ravenclaw tendencies for a reason.

"What's my power?" Hermione asked

"You have psychic powers. Which includes telepathy and telekinesis. Yours are on par with Jean." Charles said

"Am I that powerful?" Hermione asked

"You have the potential to be. With some training." Charles said

He looked onto the young lady. Hermione looked like she was thinking.

"What am I to do?" Hermione asked

"Harry will train you at the best of his abilities. But ultimately, Jean and I will have to teach you." Charles said

Charles and Hermione exited her mind.

"Hey there sleepy head." Harry said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

She looked around the room. She saw that Dianna had left not wanting to see her friend like she was.

"While you and Charles were talking, you were asleep." Harry said

Harry told Hermione what to do to meditate. Hermione followed the steps her brother gave her. Hermione felt her power inside. She then felt the need to control it.

Over time Hermione began to control the powers. She felt them subside substantially.


End file.
